final confrontation
by boxonarock
Summary: in the end, they were both so broken


"You should go talk to her."

Sharrkan choked on his water, "W-what?" he sputtered pathetically.

Pisti's cheeky grin was replaced by a grim look, "Yamu, Sharrkan, I'm talking about Yamu. You should go talk to her before you go; the rest of us already talked to her."

"What's there to tell her?" He abruptly turned his head and set his water down, "She already knows the situation."

"There's no need to play dumb Sharr, don't you want to tell Yamu about your feelings before you go?" Pisti deadpanned, "Who knows when you'll see her again?"

When he hesitated, she continued, "This is your last chance, Sharrkan, you can't hide the truth from her forever."

Sharrkan looked out the window to see Yamraiha sitting on a bench in the shade while reading a book. He bit his lip and blushed slightly, "F-fine, I'll go talk to her. But not because you convinced me!"

Pisti sighed as he sprinted out the room.

* * *

Obviously, he didn't think this through. Although Pisti was speaking the truth, her words got to him and he acted on impulse. What was he going to say? Hell, how was he going to say it? As comfortable as he is with Yamraiha, casually confessing out of the blue the week before he leaves is out of his comfort zone.

 _A week._ That's right; he only had a week left. Like what Pisti said, he'll probably not see her again, when's the next chance to tell her? With this in mind, Sharrkan built up the confidence to approach her in the garden.

Her back was towards him, giving him a view of the sea of hair, making him so tempted to run his fingers through those long tresses. Sharrkan reached a hand towards the ocean waves when she suddenly turned around, alert of his presence behind her.

Yamraiha's expression immediately turned into a slight grimace, "What do you want, Sharrkan? Could you spare me from torture and give me a week of peace?"

He opened his mouth, "I… I have something to tell you, Yamraiha."

A small laughter tinkled from her mouth, " _What?_ Are you going to gloat to me that you're going to be some ruler of a country while I'm stuck here in Sindria being some lowly mage? Don't bother, I don't care, I already have enough on my plate to worry about, _Sharrkan._ "

Her words stung him deep in his heart, "Are all you mages like that? Do you all just _assume_ what others say before they even have a chance to say it? Do you really think you're _so smart_ that you can predict someone's thoughts? Because then that doesn't make me an asshole, it makes _you_ the asshole."

" _Excuse me?_ " she screeched, jabbing her finger against his chest, "Listen here, you nuthead, I don't _assume_ what you have to say, I _know_ , because you are _so_ transparent, Sharrkan, I can see _right through you._ "

 _To hell with confessing,_ Sharrkan thought as he threw his hands in the air, "You see right through me? Let me ask you then, if I'm _so transparent_ , why don't you tell me everything on my mind?"

She laughed, her laughter dripped with venom, "You _obviously_ think that you are so much better than me, Sharrkan, like you always do. Well, guess what, _Sharrkan_? You're not the best since you obviously can't see how _I'm hurting inside_!"

" _You're_ hurting inside?" he barely recognized the hurt in her voice, "News flash, princess, the world isn't about you. _Am_ I supposed to know how you feel all the time?"

"I can't always take you fighting with me, _okay?_ I need a mind break sometimes too, but you are so dense that you can't see that I'm so _frustrated_ with myself already!" Tears started rolling out of her eyes.

He drew in a sharp breath as his voice started to tremble, " _Maybe_ I'm trying to cheer you up, but apparently I can't do that because we end up arguing all the _fucking_ time!"

"Why would you try to cheer me up when you thrive in my unhappiness?"

Sharrkan suddenly reached out and grabbed her, " _Why can't you fucking see?_ _Maybe_ it's because I _don't_ like seeing you unhappy, _maybe_ I want you to smile, _and maybe_ I fucking love you to the point where I can't stand it!"

She could barely form a sentence before he pressed his lips against hers, aggressively conveying his pent-up feelings to her through his actions.

They parted, panting for breath as he touched her cheek. He leaned in again.

"I love you." A chaste kiss. "I _love_ you." A deeper one. " _I love you._ " He tightened his grip on her as they slipped onto the grass.

His eyes bore into hers; his nose nudged hers as he whispered in a bare voice, "I'm so sorry." He touched her forehead with his, "I wish I told you sooner."

She buried her face in his chest as her muffled voice managed, "I'm sorry, too."

All they could do was embrace the little time they had together.

* * *

 ** _I'm not sorry._**

 ** _after the latest chapter and how Yunan revealed how Sharrkan and the others are now rulers of their kingdom, I thought of this idea. surprisingly, this was less angsty in my head. whoops._**

 ** _please do me a favour and shoot me a review, or fave this, recommend this to a friend to destroy their feels, or hell, read this again because why not._**

 ** _-boxonarock_**


End file.
